El nuevo Perfume
by Levita Hatake
Summary: Una historia basada en El Perfume de Patrick Suskind,una chica intentara obtener las esencias de 24 hombres del cine,...
1. Chapter 1

El Perfume del sueño.

Inspirado en la novela de Patrick Suskind, El Perfume .

La siguiente historia que leerán no se necesita analizar, por que simplemente es perteneciente a un loco, quebrado, terrible y tal vez, impresionante sueño. El sueño como yo le llame es este.

Atte. VeliaSnape

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En el siglo XXI vivio una simple chica,como las demas,solo habia algo en ella que era casi divino...su olfato. Era grandioso,podia captar olores de forma tan exacta y perfecta a diferencia de las demas personas.Nunca lo tomo como algo especial,sino que lo tomo como cualquier funcion natural del cuerpo...Hablaba con la gente y podia percatarse de su olor,podia saber si algo no olia como deberia de ser,tenia tantos aromas ya grabados en su mente...Todo lo malo comenzó cuando cierta chica estaba leyendo un libro llamado "El Perfume". Estaba sobre su cama. La chica aun púber, de cabello café claro, estaba terriblemente encantada con dicho libro... Ella devoraba el libro...el libro trataba especialmente del mundo de los olores, los perfumes,... Pero lo que mas le intereso fue su protagonista: Jean Baptiste Grenoille, quien como algunos ya sabrán su principal ambición era poseer las fragancias especiales de las doncellas jóvenes. Pues si a nuestra protagonista le fascinaba eso, y si tenia la estupida fantasía de que haría eso una vez...y lo hizo.

Una noche, en que ella tomo un larga ducha y se perfumo el cuerpo con una nueva y ligera fragancia que había hecho con unos aceites aromáticos que se usaban para aromatizar una habitación, era costumbre de ella hacer perfumes mediocres con los ingredientes que tuviera a la mano. Bueno continuo. La chica pertenecia a una clase social muy alta, tenia todo lo que pudiese desear, tenia todas las comodidades...pero solo habia algo que aun no poseia, un perfume realmente bueno, un perfume especial...un perfume que pudiera ser casi o igual al de Jean Baptiste Grenoille. Deseaba capturar esencias, almas bellas y comprimirlas a gotas para lograr un perfume divino. Tanto lo deseaba que le latia las sienes del coraje, le latia el corazon con brusquedad...y sin remedio soportaba otro dia sin poder hacer su proyecto, y la razon por la que mas se enfurecia era por que ella,si ella,poseia un gran olfato,pero no expectacular como el de Grenoille. Un dia en que fue su cumpleaños se puso a pensar...recostada en su cama de seda apunto de irse a dormir,se prometio que al dia siguiente,fuera como fuera,empezaria a crear su perfume...

Estaría dormida como dos horas, ya que estaba recostada sobre una cama, con sabanas blancas de seda y de cuatro pilares con cortinas. Pronto se incorporo para ver mejor. Se levanto rápido. Se dio un paseo por aquel cuarto,parecia haber despertado como una nueva persona. Había un tocador muy lujoso, ahí se encontraban algunas joyas, broches, y lo que mas le llamo la atención fue un par de perfumes, dos par de botellas de cristal que contenian liquido color castaño claro. Ella los tomo de inmediato, primero tomo uno que tenia destellos dorados en la impresión del titulo de este. Retiro su tapa, y y apreto del atomizador a cierta distancia de ella. Olfateo el perfume con interés, era un aroma agradable, pero no bueno. Era muy antiguo y tradicional. Dejo ese sobre el tocador y probo el otro. Apreto rapido el atomizador y rápido absorbió la fragancia. Era mas bueno que el anterior. Era apacible, agradable y de buen aroma. Era nuevo, pero no demasiado, aunque tenia cierto dulzor. Lo dejo de nuevo en su lugar y salio del cuarto con cierto temor...

- ¡ Oh Srta. Buenos días!-saludo un hombre que seguramente era miembro de la servidumbre-. ¿ Como esta su día hoy? ¿Quiere algo?...

- Oh-dijo con nerviosismo-. Buenos días, si estoy bien-dijo sin saber que hablar- pues si quiero saber algo, ¿ Cual es mi nombre?...

- ¿ Que disculpe Srta.?

- ¿ Cual es mi nombre?

- ¿Srta. Jane se siente bien?

Ella se quedo perpleja, y mejor regreso como vegetal a la habitación.

- Srta. ¿No quiere que pida algo?-pregunto el hombre antes de que esta entrara al cuarto de nuevo.

- Cuando vuelva entonces, por favor.

Y entro de nuevo.

- Dios que me ha pasado-dijo mientras veia el cuarto donde noto también un armario.

Se dirigió al armario. Abrió las puertas de este, cuanta ropa había ahí...desde vestidos hasta batas, trajes de verano y de noche. Y debajo de las ropas una variada fila de zapatos había. Sin duda tenia dinero la verdadera persona quien fuera la propietaria de eso. Entre toda esa ropa no encontró algo sencillo y normal, solo ropa cara y elegante. Al final hallo un traje estilo masculino color beige quedaba un poco aguado, pero fue lo unico de su preferencia. Después de ese "pandemonio" se preparo para salir. Salio del cuarto tranquila ya que no habia nadie cerca...pero al llegar a cierta clase de vestíbulo:

- Srta. Jane ¿ya esta lista para decir que deseara para desayunar?-pregunto de nuevo el mayordomo.

- Si claro-dijo mirandolo con cierta indiferencia.

- Bien acompáñeme al comedor por favor Srta.

El comedor era grande y elegante igual que al resto de la casa, era una larga mesa con adornos exquisitos y una bella y gran lampara de cristal iluminandolo desde el techo.

- ¿Que desea desayunar?

- Uh,..-lo pensaba, ¿y si se le ocurria algo tan simple como unas simples salchichas, o pan tostado? tal vez sospecharían de que no era la misma... oh eso era ridiculo-. Ah, sorpréndeme.

- Como usted diga Srta.

Rato después esta comía (lo mas refinado posible) un omelet exquisito.

- Por cierto Srta si me permite saberlo, ¿Cuál serán sus planes de hoy?, por que recuerde que tenia una visita del Sr. Irons para mañana, y no queremos que quede desvelada para cuando el llegue...

- ¿ Cual Sr. Irons, disculpe?

- El Sr. Jeremy Irons Srta.-respondio el.

- Oh,...-¿Con que esta chica conoce hasta a Jeremy Irons?...y tomo un sorbo de su vaso de jugo de uva.

- Srta. ¿Y ya termino con su libro nuevo? ¿ Que tal le parecio "El Perfume"?

¿Se referia a la novela "El Perfume"? pues si era lo mas seguro.

- Si, por supuesto, es muy bueno, muy bueno-esta le dedico una tímida sonrisa.

Y siguió consumiendo con cuidado. Termino lo mas rapido que pudo, pues queria saber si seria cierto lo de Jeremy Irons.

- El actor, el famoso Jeremy Irons vendrá a esta casa, pero ¿por que?...

Decia eso mientras caminaba por un corredor que daba a un jardín. Abrio las grandes puertas de Cristal que llevaban al jardín, un enorme y hermoso jardín lleno de diversas flores: Rosas, Narcisos, Violetas, Margaritas...en fin casi todas las flores tradicionales.

Se acerco a esas,...y como deseaba ya desde su vista a estas, las olfateo, pero no era el olor como describia la gente,...era un olor natural, y se preguntaba por que exageraban su olor, y no lo dejaban al natural como realmente era y se apreciaba en los jardines. Dejo eso por un minuto para tomar asiento en una banca. De pronto oyó que alguien se aproximaba. Era el mayordomo que la había acompañado a todas partes desde la mañana, que aun ni le sabia el nombre.

- Srta. ¿Esta bien? ¿No se le ofrece nada?-menciono este al llegar junto a ella-No querrá salir esta tarde o...

- No, no aun no he pensado en eso...por cierto ¿podría traerme mi libro de el Perfume?...

- Claro Srta. Permiso.

Y el hombre se retiro para volver con el libro. La chica pensaba en,... si tenia tal vez una buena cantidad de dinero, si tenia esos medios...llego a su mente, "Si tengo estos medios, tal vez pueda hacer mi sueño realidad...si, podria hacer un perfume...pero... ¿de que?, ¿de que se compondría ese perfume?".Tenia a esas flores alrededor de ella, pero no. Las Flores siempre se usaban en perfumeria, era algo tan anticuado, ella queria algo nuevo, impactante, pero tan bueno exquisito que seria estupendo, excelente...pero que podria ser si no eran las flores, habia tambien aceites esenciales ya listos para hacer el perfume, aceites de frutas y otros ingredientes usados en perfumería, como el Pachulí y aceites de cítricos. Hacer un perfume no es solo hacer algo que huela bonito y ponerlo en una simple botellita de cristal, hacer un perfume era un arte, era algo tan hermoso y bello como complicado y paciente...era un arte que casi el mundo no reconocía. Esa era la razón por la que gustaba de los perfumes, o mas bien todo lo que tenia olor. Y habia un olor en particular que le encantaba, fascinaba y la atrapaba como una indefensa presa, ese era el olor de los hombres. Apreciaba su olor cuando estaban aseados...y era fabuloso, era agradable y fresco. Y mas aun cuando estos se ponían sus colonias y fragancias masculinas, en serio le enloquecía ese olor. Recordo a Jean Baptiste Grenoille y su obsesión a la fragancia de doncellas puberes. Asi era su obsesión, similar a la de aquel hombre Grenoille. Y penso,... "Si Grenoille hizo, quizo hacer un perfume con las esencias de aquellas mujeres,...tal vez, solo tal vez yo pueda hacer lo mismo"...

- Srta. Aquí tiene su libro.

- Oh Gracias.

- ¿ Lo leera de nuevo?

- Oh no, solo quiero saber algunas cosas de perfumería, es todo.

- Srta. ¿Piensa hacer un perfume?-pregunto este con optimismo-todavia recuerdo su ultimo perfume,era tan agradable, como al igual que sus otras obras...

- Si, pero necesitare muchas cosas y pues...-dijo con seriedad y un poco de desilusión.

- Eso no es problema Srta. Sabe usted que tiene todos los medios para hacer un perfume, no va a hacer un problema...

- Espero., por cierto ¿Cuándo vendría el Sr. Irons?

- Mañana en la tarde Srta. ¿Por qué Srta? ¿Se le ofrecia algo para esa hora?

- No por nada, solo necesito que me conseguia algunas cosas antes de que el venga,...

- ¿ Que clases de cosas Srta?

- Cosas de perfumeria, quiero comenzar a hacer mi perfume mañana. Hare la tecnica de "Enfleurage" usted claro sabe como es,...

- Por supuesto Srta., entonces ¿quiere todo lo necesario para mañana?

- Si por favor, y si se puede quisiera conseguir algunas cosas para hoy, lo que mas me interesa es el tipo de grasa que usare...

- Me asegurare de que sea la mejor, ¿ La usara en Jazmines?

- Oh...si claro-dijo rapido, fingiendo que si haria el perfume de Jazmines. No imaginaba el terrible plan que esta chica tenia. Ella habia adoptado muy bien su papel en esa casa. Tenia que aprovecharlo, y que mejor manera que haciendo su adorado perfume.

- Necesitara ayuda Srta, un trabajo asi es realmente duro...

- ¡No, Claro que no!

- ¿Qué dice?

- Digo que no necesitare ayuda, solo hare un trabajo simple, lo unico que quiero ya listo es la grasa, eso es todo. Hare solo algo simple, no hare un perfume del tamano de un caldero.

El sujeto rio educadamente, mientras que ella tenia en su cara una expresión de fria satisfacción,...

- Bueno Srta. Tengo que retirarme, ire a encargar las cosas.

- Muchas Gracias-agradeció gélidamente, pero con sentimiento.

Y ahí se quedo sola pensando en la atrocidad que se atreveria hacer para el dia siguiente. Leyo varias veces las partes en el libro de la técnica del "Enfleurage"...y se decia si se atreveria, si o no.

Queria estar preparada para la accion,...ni siquiera sabia como olia Jeremy Irons, pero lo mas seguro era que su aroma era magnifico...era un hombre maduro, simplemente exquisito,pero no estaba asegurado que su aroma fuera agradable. La chica opinaba que el mejor olor de los hombres, era cuando estaban en su climax, en su edad media.Su teoria decia que los hombres mayores ya no olian tan bien como solían oler en sus tiempos productivos, y los jóvenes, los muchachos olian demasiado simple o muy exagerado, asi que jóvenes de 15 a 28, y hombres maduros pasados de los 60 no valian nada para ella. Usaria a Jeremy Irons solo para practica o...quiza seria en serio.

"¿Y si mejor no lo hago?, ¿y si solo le pido que..?ah dios no, creera que estoy loca de atar... ¡ya se! solo le dejo inconsciente el suficiente tiempo en que pueda hacer la practica"- se decia a si misma dentro de su retorcida cabeza-. "Pero ¿si pasa algo malo?...mejor lo dejo, ¡No!. Necesito hacerlo ahora que tengo oportunidad...solo dejare al destino hacer su trabajo..."

Ya llego la tarde, esperando que fuese la tarde del siguiente dia. Leyendo una y otra vez el respectivo libro. Sentía ya ese momento,...su cuerpo vibraba al pensar en ello, como seria obtener la fragancia de un hombre, su fragancia que era casi la esencia del alma. No solo le quitaría su aroma, si no una parte de su alma, si no es que le arrancaba todo el alma si le matase. Valor no le faltaba, tenia el suficiente valor y la emoción por ello se convertía en coraje para la actitud al hacerlo. Algo que tambien invadio su cuerpo fue el miedo. Si llegara a matar, no quería que la culpasen, sino se echaría a perder el plan, tenia que hacer algo para encubrir eso...ocultarlo o inculpar a alguien mas, o inventar alguna excusa si hubiera asesinato. ¿ Que tal si la llegaran a ver junto al cuerpo de un hombre desnudo y quiza muerto? Y se le antojo una idea. Lo de echar la culpa a alguien mas era buena idea, lo de las excusas también, pero necesita mucha lógica, sentido y pruebas. Pensando en los recursos que tenia a la mano, podría tomar a cuanta gente quisiera para poder cubrir sus atrocidades, y mantener todo en secreto ahí en esa mansión ya suya, y quiza sobornar a la gente que hiciera falta para guardar el secreto.

Era un terrible, loco, despiadado como astuto y genial plan, al menos para la chica. Luego vino a su cabeza otra cuestion... ¿Qué reputacion tenia ahí?...no recordaba nada. Y que identidad, identificación o que...investigo todo en la habitación, en busca de alguna identificación, foto o diario. Y por suerte halló algo, una identificación escolar, pero con eso bastaba. La chica quien creian que era ella, como ya saben su nombre era Jane, era heredera de una gran fortuna que sus padres ya fallecidos le habian dejado. Sin duda la chica Jane tenia buena posición, y al parecer ella era como decir, la dueña de la mansión, pues ya tenia 18 años.Y el cielo se tiño de oscuridad, y esta chica aun seguía con su estupidez. De pronto se escucha el toque a la puerta del cuarto.

- Srta. Jane, ¿me permite entrar?, traigo su cena...-se oia la voz del mayordomo.

- Ah si, adelante.

Y se abrio la puerta, y entro su sirviente con un carrito donde se encontraba la cena y una jarra de limonada. No habia duda que nuestra protagonista era una persona sin remordimientos y que gozaba de la gloria cada vez que podia. Tenia privilegios al hacer ese terrible plan.

- Aquí tiene su tradicional cena, Ross Beef con verduras al vino, y su limonada preferida. ¿ Se le ofrece postre Srta.?

- Claro, en unos 10 minutos hagame el favor de traerme una rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

- Como Ordene. Buen provecho Srta.

- Gracias-dijo casi majestuosamente, ya se habia tomado muy en serio el papel.

Estaba consumiendo las peticiones de su egoismo, de sus ambiciones. Cuando termino por fin con el consumo. Pidio una simple copa de vino, que tomo en el balcon de la habitación viendo los jardines traseros de la mansión. La excitación por que llegara el siguiente dia era inmensa.

- Bien, después de esto¿como continuare?..¿como conseguire mas hombres para mi perfume, de forma de lograr llegar a olerlos, y si son indicados, ¿como traerlos?...Muy simple, piensa, que hacer para reunir a unos cuantos hombres. Después de esto, hare una fiesta, ¡si! Lograre a invitar a varios hombres solo para saber su esencia, y luego tal vez vaya en busca de otros. ¡Si! ¡Gracias por pensar asi!-exclamo levantandose de su asiento y levantado la copa de vino, y al bajarla dio un largo trago con el que termino, y se fue a dormir, a la llegada del amanecer.


	2. Chapter 2

Al dia siguiente la chica desperto con una terrible resaca. La noche anterior se habia desvelado,no mucho,pero si muy pesadamente,tomando copas de vino y excitandose de la emocion al pensar en su objetivo. Ya se visualizo viendo todos sus instrumentos...viendo sus perfumes,viendo sus,tal vez, futuros asesinatos...¿se atreveria a asesinar?.

Se levanto de su cama tan lujosa,salio poniendose su bata blanca.Los rayos dorados del sol entraban por su ventana. Se dirigio a su tocador con cautela viendo su reflejo en el espejo del tocador,se acercaba con cautela mientras se miraban,como si tuviera cierto miedo de si misma. Miro a su persona, era ya una joven adulta,poseia un buen cuerpo...unos de esos cuerpos que aun poseian una fresca juventud,pero que ejercian un Sex appeal muy especial,que hacia parecer que era una mujer adulta en toda su plenitud. Tenia un cuerpo esbelto,con piernas de buena forma,piel de buen tono,y pechos firmes y normales. Su rostro era bello,de cutis sano,sus labios eran torneados y de buen aspecto.Sus ojos verdes claro,y su cabello cafe claro.Hasta su dentadura era atractiva,dientes blancos y regulares. Solo habia algo que no era bello en esa chica,su mente.Era inteligente en efecto,pero no tenia lo que se decia,no tenia un buen corazon,podia poseer inteligencia pero no era buena persona.Asi que aprovechaba las ventajes para cumplir objetivos...bueno se siguio mirando con cierto temor. Dejo de verse y decidio bajar para enterarse si ya le habian conseguido los instrumentos para hacer el perfume...

Salio estrepitosamente de la habitacion,casi corriendo y brincando de la emocion,bajo "volando" las escaleras y busco al sirviente quien le habia dado todo lo que quiso el dia anterior:

- ¡Srta. Jane por fin ha despertado!-exclamo el esperado mayordomo.

-Oh si,es que estuve un poco cansada...eso es todo,disculpe ya estan aqui mis intrumentos y lo que necesitaba para el perfume...

-Por supuesto,todo esta en el sotano, si quiere le ayudo a bajar,para indicarle donde estan...

-Claro acompañeme.

-Srta. Jane, ¿no preferiria desayunar antes de eso?-pregunto el hombre del cual aun no se sabia el nombre.

-No,no primero quiero ver eso,y despues ya desayunare.

-De acuerdo Srta.,bueno sigamos...

Y se retiraron del lugar.Bajaron por varias escaleras,hasta que por fin llegaron al sotano.Y mientras bajaban Jane no perdia atencion al camino para grabarselo en su mente. La luz que iluminaba el lugar era tenue y el ambiente muy elegante,pese a que estaba por debajo de la casa. Habia una gran puerta de madera con dos cerrojos.El sirviente saco de su bolsillo de su saco un manojo de llaves de las cuales tomo una gran llave,con dos perforaciones en la parte posterior,y con ella abrio la gran puerta.

-Adelante Srta.Jane-dijo mientras abria mas la puerta para darle paso.Entraron.

Era una especie de salon y a la vez un taller de artesania.La gran estancia parecia dividirse en dos partes:

El taller: era la parte trasera de la habitacion. Consistia en una gran mesa rectangular,con varios instrumentos de quimica como un mechero,probetas,frascos etc.,y mas alla parecia ser un alambique para destilacion,mas frascos pero ya con sustancias,una gran botella de alcohol destilado,varios instrumentos mas y un gran tanque,o bote como ustedes prefieran,con lo que parecia contener la grasa animal que utilizaria. Tenia buen espacio y una debil iluminacion.

El salon: era como la sala de la habitacion. Tenia un gran sillon circular color rojo, una mesa en el medio de la sala con varios adornos, un juego de copas con una botella de vino,un tablero de ajedrez y mas alla un mueble con libros.

- Bueno Srta. como usted ve ya esta todo aqui, ¿y la sala de estar fue de su agrado?

-Por supuesto...esta muy bien, ¿cuando me dijo que vendria el Sr. Irons?

-Esta tarde, para ser precisos a las 4:00 pm Srta...

-Gracias...

- Le sugiero que si tiene planes,es mejor que empieze desde temprano,pero por ahora Srta. es tiempo de desayunar...

-Oh si, es cierto. Bueno-y se fue hacia la puerta para irse,tenia que ser amable y sin levantar sospechas...

Se retiraron de la habitacion. Paso la mañana rapido,y llego el medio dia. Jane habia tomado un largo baño despues de desayunar, y luego se habia puesto a leer una y otra vez la novela de el perfume, en la cual solo leia el enfleurage...mientras estaba en su taller practicando con un aceite en varios objetos.Busco unos pedazos de tela los cuales empapo en aceite y enrollo en cinco capullos de rosa,los dejo reposar un par de miuntos...despues olfateo aquel aceite impregnado del aroma de rosa. Veia la grasa que usaria con Jeremy Irons, busco mas paños,tela etc. para usarlos en el... se imaginaba a Irons acostado sobre una manta impregnada de grasa y envuelto tambien con otro manto de aceite...todo lo tuvo que hacer con extremo cuidado, con delicadeza.

Cuando Jane termino con sus supuestas practicas se percato de que ya eran las 3:00 pm. Tenia que apresurarse a prepararse en todos los aspectos... se puso uno de los mejores trajes que tenia, se peino el largo cabello y hasta se dio unos toques de suave maquillaje...dieron las 3:49. Y antes de que fueran las 4:00 le llamo a su mayordomo...

-¿Si Srta. en que le puedo ayudar?-pregunto al llegar a la habitacion de la chica.

-Sabe, ahora no siento muy bien, sabe no recuerdo muchas cosas...¿me podria decir cual es la relacion que tengo con el Sr. Irons, quiero decir por que viene el aqui?...-dijo con nervios y si con miedo.

-Oh Srta. ¡espero que no le vaya a atacar el alzheimer!-dijo con una expresion de ligera alteracion casi femenina, y en efecto en ese momento Jane noto un olor femenino, no era el suyo si no el de el...-. Bueno Srta. dejeme recordarle la ultima visita del Sr. Irons fue para planear su proyecto teatral...¿lo recuerda?...

-No-dijo llanamente mientras bajaba su vista.

-Pues le recomiendo que lea el guion de la obra una vez mas, usted y la Sr. Thompson tienen encargado el guion, y Jeremy Irons es el director, por favor recuerdelo Srta. Jane...

-¿Yo estoy a cargo de un guion? ¿De una obra...?

-Por supuesto...es sorprendente, solo que les falta los actores, es por eso la visita de hoy del señor Irons...

-Ah que...bueno. Bueno si tendre que leer el guion de nuevo, por cierto...¿lo tengo aqui...?

-Claro lo tiene guardado en su caja fuerte.

-¿Caja fuerte?...bueno me haria el favor de traermelo...antes de que llegue el sr. Irons

Y el mayordomo salio del cuarto para ir por dicho documento. El reloj seguia su curso faltaban 6 minutos para las 4:00...

-Aqui tiene Srta. Jane-anuncio al llegar al cuarto de nuevo ahora cargando el guion en su mano izquierda.

-Muchas Gracias.

- Ya lo sabe, puede confiar en mi, en cualquier cosa hasta en su contraseña de su caja fuerte...

-Si ya lo note-respondio dando una debil risa y hojeando el guion que tenia de portada:

"Pasion Prohibida"

por

Emma Thompson y Jane Bartlett

Y como obviamente explicaba su titulo el guion trataba de distintas historias de amores prohibidas relacionadas con la hisoria principal con toque dramatico y aristocratico,...y Jane noto que la historia principal trataba de un amorio entre una joven y un hombre maduro...Jane se pregunto por que la historia era asi, penso que era muy anticuado esas relaciones de jovenes con gente mayor.

- Vaya que guion-menciono Jane ya dejando ver el guion-¿verdad?...

-Vaya que si Srta. Jane, me parece un poco bulgar, si me permite decirlo...

-Claro cada quien es libre de expresarse-dijo ya volviendo a ver el guion.

-Gracias Srta., espero que no le afecte a usted, es que me parece una historia poco apropiada para una joven como usted...

-Para nada, no soy una niña...bueno es un poco fuerte la obra pero es un reto, eso es lo interesante.

Y sono el tono del reloj para avisar que llegaba una nueva hora, ya eran las cuatro en punto...

-Oh Srta. ya debe estar lista para recibir al Sr. Irons, recuerde que el Sr. Irons es muy formal y no querra dejarlo esperar...

-Claro que no, bueno me puede disculpar un minuto debo de hacer algo...

-De acuerdo srta.-y salio de la estancia.

Jane Bartlett se miro al espejo antes de bajar a recibir a su esperada,ambicionada visita...bajaria con elegancia y saludaria con gracia. Entablaria una conversacion con gracia y fuera como fuera lo llevaria a abajo y tambien de alguna manera lo dejara inconsciente para que pudiera practicar en el...y mientras pensaba eso ya estaba bajando las escaleras de la mansion para esperar en el vestibulo...y cuando ya estaba en piso firme y veia si llegaba Jeremy Irons. Solo tuvo que esperar tantito ya que pronto llego un carro y de ahi bajo el Sr. Irons...


End file.
